


Sleepless

by moose_oreander



Category: Andromeda Six (Visual Novel)
Genre: OC has both male and female sex organs, Other, this is completely self indeulgent
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-13
Updated: 2021-03-13
Packaged: 2021-03-20 23:47:25
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,429
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30012822
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/moose_oreander/pseuds/moose_oreander
Summary: Merrin, traveler, has trouble sleeping and looks to Calderon for help.
Relationships: Calderon Lynch/Traveler
Kudos: 5





	Sleepless

Merrin jerked awake from another nightmare, one that was becoming all too normal for them after regaining their memories. They sat up and moved to the edge of the bed, placing their head in their hands as they tried to stop the trembling that had taken over their body. Merrin let out a long, shaky sigh, they had thought not having their memories was horrible but it was nothing in comparison to this and they again found themself wishing that they had never regained them. Being a nobody had been a sort of comfort, there was no pressure, nothing holding them back from creating a life with the odd crew that had picked them up. They let out a dark laugh. 

‘ _ I bet the crew is regretting saving me now. _ ’ They couldn’t help the thought even after the assurances of Aya and the rest that they wouldn’t be left behind. They were a burden. They shook their head, it didn’t do any good to sit here and wallow the night away, they decided. 

Merrin stood up and eyed the door, maybe a walk would help calm their thoughts and allow them to get back to sleep. They needed to get over all this already. Needed to prove that they could handle themselves, that they didn’t need to be taken care of.

The metal of the floor was cold on their bare feet and it sent a shiver up their spine but, it was a welcome feeling, something tangible to focus on instead of their thoughts. They focused on putting one foot in front of them at a time and letting the cold sensation wash over them.

Merrin didn’t know how long they had been walking when they looked up and realized that they had come to the door to Calderon’s quarters. A sudden need to see the captain rushed over them and before they could even think about it their hand was raising to knock on the door. They stopped themself just before they could, however, they didn’t think that Calderon would appreciate being woken up in the middle of the night just because the stowaway couldn’t handle their feelings on their own.

With a resigned sigh they turned to walk away when the  _ whoosh _ of the door opening caught them by surprise. They turned to see a fully clothed Calderon, obviously having not slept, who appeared to be just as surprised to see them as they were to see him.

“Oh, uh, Merrin,” his cold blue eyes softened as he saw who it was, “what are you doing here? In the middle of the night?”

“I, um, I…” They frantically searched for some excuse before deciding on trying to diffuse the awkwardness with humor. “I couldn’t sleep on that lumpy bed you gave me and I remembered you saying you had the best bed on the ship so I… Thought I would come see for myself…” Ok, that was weak even for them. No way was Calderon going to buy that. 

Calderon’s eyes softened with a smile as he took in the other’s disheveled state. “Well, I wouldn’t want you to have come all this way for nothing.” He teased, trying to set Merrin at ease. He didn’t like the look on their face. It was too dark, too sad. He stepped to the side and motioned for them to enter his room. 

Merrin hesitated for a moment before walking through the entrance. They didn’t know what they were going to do now that they were here, it’s not like any of this had been planned and now they stood in the middle of the room with their arms wrapped tightly around themself, feeling lost. They started as they felt a hand land on their shoulder and they looked up to see Calderon’s worried eyes looking down on them.

“Is everything ok, Merrin? You look upset. Did something happen?” Merrin shook their head but that just made the worry in Caderon’s eyes deepen. There was something Merrin wasn’t telling him and he didn’t like not knowing what it was. He tightened his grip slightly. “Something’s bothering you. I don’t know what but I do know you didn’t come here just to try out my bed.” The corner of his mouth ticked up in a slight smile. “Although, you can still try it out while you’re here if you want.” He winked at Merrin, his smile growing bigger as a huff of laughter escaped the stowaway. “Now, tell me what’s wrong.”

Merrin chewed on their lip for a moment, looking up into the kind eyes of the captain when suddenly they were overcome with an intense need to feel the other against them. To drown out their thoughts and replace them with Calderon’s sturdy warmth. 

‘ _ Fuck it _ .’ They reached up and grabbed the front of the Captain’s shirt, bringing his head down until their lips met his. It wasn’t gentle. It was rough and sharp and  _ perfect _ . Calderon stiffened for a moment before reaching down to grab Merrin’s waist, letting out a low growl. A moment later he broke the kiss, gazing down at Merrin with dark, hungry eyes.

“Not,” Calderon cleared his throat trying to compose himself, “not that I’m complaining but, what’s going on with you? First you show up at my door looking dead on your feet and now you’re kissing me like your life depends on it.” He reached down and grabbed Merrin’s chin in his hand as they tried to look away, making them face him. “Tell me what’s wrong.” His voice rumbled low and deep, possessive and gentle at the same time.

“I… I…” It felt like they were being pulled into his gaze and they found themselves answering without thinking. “I had a nightmare, a memory… Please,” their voice was soft, pleading. “I need to not think, I need you to make me not think.” They placed their hand on the taller man’s chest, their fingers resting over his heartbeat. “Please, Calderon, I need  _ you. _ ”

The hands on Merrin’s hips gripped tighter and Calderon leaned down to whisper into their ear. “I’ve wanted to hear you say that for a long time, stowaway.”

Breath hitching in their throat, Merrin leaned forward to kiss him again but was stopped by Calderon’s hand on their chin. 

“Merrin, I want this but I need to hear you say it. I don’t want any uncertainties if we do this. I need to be sure you want this. I need you to give me control willingly.”

Merrin was already nodding. “Yes, please. Tell me what to do, Calderon. I, I need to not be in control right now.”

Calderon growled low in his throat, one hand reaching up to tangle in Merrin’s shoulder length brown hair. “Alright then.” He pulled on Merrin’s hair, exposing their neck. “Hope you can handle me.” 

He placed a kiss on their neck before biting down to leave a mark. Merrin let out a soft yelp, pushing themselves harder into Calderon’s firm frame. 

“The safe word is hyperjump.” 

Merrin’s eyes opened in surprise, “what?”

Calderon pulled back with a soft smile. “You didn’t think I would do this without a safe word did you?” He chuckled, “I’m possessive, not a dick. Please use it if anything is too much.”

“Yes, sir.” They could barely get the words out. They hadn’t expected this from Calderon. They knew he wasn’t cruel, of course but, they hadn’t expected this level of care from the man. It made heat pool in the bottom of their stomach. “Please…”

“Please what?” He grinned down at Merrin in what could only be described as a predator looking at its prey. 

“Please, Cal,  _ fuck me! _ ”

“As you wish, highness.” Calderon claimed Merrin’s mouth in a smoldering kiss. It was exactly what they needed and they melted into the contact. They started to tug at the Captain’s clothing, wanting to get at the golden skin they knew was underneath, but they were stopped by a pair of large, strong hands. 

“So impatient, I thought you royals were taught to be composed.” He tightened his grip in the Kitalphan’s hair, licking a stripe up their neck. “I want to see you first.”

Merrin turned a bright red but nodded their agreement. “If, if you want that, you’ll need to do it yourself. Sir.”

Calderon growled deep in his chest, hands rising to the waistband of Merrin’s shirt. “Raise your arms.” He commanded and Merrin didn’t even spare a thought before they obeyed. With their arms above their head it was easy for Calderon to pull their shirt off, leaving their chest exposed. Merrin shivered under the other’s gaze and subconsciously brought their arms up to cover themselves. 

“Don’t.” Calderon’s voice commanded, breaking them from their unease. “You’re beautiful…” 

They looked up to see Calderon gazing at their bare chest in something akin to wonder. His hand reached up and lightly skimmed their skin, causing them to shiver at the sensation. Merrin looked into the blue eyes of their Captain and saw that none of the coldness they had become used to was there. It was replaced by something not quite warm but not cold either. They reached out and grasped Calderon’s hand in their’s, bringing it to one of their nipples.

“Cal, please. Touch me.”

The Captain lightly grazed over the nub of flesh he found under his hand for a moment before sliding his hand downwards, stopping when he reached the hem of Merrin’s pants.

“Soon, but first, I want you out of these.” He gently pushed Merrin back until they were sitting on the edge of his bed. “Lift your legs.” They obeyed instantly, not wanting to take a second longer than needed. Calderon smiled at them as he slowly slid the fabric over their legs, revealing skin at an agonizing pace. It was at that moment that Merrin realized they hadn't worn underwear to sleep. Their groin sprang free from it’s confines and Merrin blushed. They hadn’t told Calderon that they were a subset of Kitalphans that has both male and female reproductive systems. Well, he knew now. Merrin’s dick and cunt were exposed now and Merrin turned their head away, not wanting to see if Calderon didn’t like what he saw.

“Hey,” a gentle yet firm hand tilted Merrin back to look at Calderon. “You’re  _ gorgeous. _ ” Merrin’s breath hitched as Calderon tugged the rest of their pants off and leaned down between their legs. “Gorgeous.” Merrin barely caught the final, whispered praise before Calderon licked up their cock from base to tip, dragging a deep moan out of them. 

“C-Cal…” The name was ripped from Merrin’s throat as the other ravished their dick with his tongue.

Calderon pulled away from his work with a grin, “yes, your highness?”

Merrin looked at the man with glazed eyes before reaching out a hand to paw lightly at his uniform. “Want to see you,  _ please _ Cal.”

The captain smirked as he pulled away from Merrin. “As you wish.” He slowly began to undo the buttons on his shirt, taking his time. He seemed to enjoy watching Merrin squirm on the bed. Finally, his shirt dropped to the ground and Merrin drank in the image of his toned chest. He was stunning. His muscles rippled but were covered by a healthy layer of fat, the Captain clearly took care of himself. Merrin’s dick twitched and they felt moisture start to leak from their cunt. 

“Like what you see?” Calderon smirked, clearly enjoying himself. Merrin nodded frantically, they  _ loved _ what they saw. Their gaze shifted lower to the Captain’s groin, eager to see what was hidden there. Calderon winked before putting his hands to the hem of his pants and lowering them until his cock sprung free. Merrin’s mouth went dry. Calderon was  _ huge _ . At least, huge to them. Though, granted, they hadn’t had much experience in the matter… But still, Calderon’s cock hung from his body heavy and flushed. 

“Cal…” Merrin breathed. “You’re  _ stunning _ .”

To Merrin’s surprise they saw red creeping up Calderon’s neck, was he blushing? Merrin reached for the Captain, not wanting to spend a single second more not touching him. Calderon obliged and stepped forward until he was pressed against Merrin’s chest.

“Lie back for me.” It wasn’t a request, rather a demand. One that Merrin eagerly complied with. Their breath caught in their throat as they felt Calderon’s hard cock against their cunt. Their eyes closed in anticipation. 

“Tell me what you want me to do.”

“What?” Merrin’s eyes sprang open in surprise, Calderon had stopped moving and was looking expectantly at them.

“Tell me what you want me to do.” He repeated. 

“I-I…” Merrin Stammered.

“Yes?” His hard cock thrust lightly against their cunt, causing them to let out a breathy whine. 

“F- _ FUCK ME. _ ” Merrin grabbed at Calderon’s arm in desperation, they couldn’t take anymore  _ teasing _ . 

Calderon didn’t say anything as he slid into Merrin’s cunt in one long, slow thrust. Merrin gasped and groaned at the sensation spreading through their body. It felt  _ so good.  _ They threw their head back against the mattress, eyes closing as Calderon became fully seated inside of them. 

“F-fuck!” They gripped the bedsheets and tried not to cum immediately. 

“Does it feel good?” Their eyes opened to see Calderon’s husky gaze staring back at them. 

“Does it feel… Yes! Of course it does now,  _ move! _ ”

Calderon didn’t need to be told twice. He began to thrust deep and slow into Merrin.

“F-faster, Cal please, faster!” Merrin could only beg as the sensations began to overtake them. This is exactly what they needed. When they were like this they didn’t need to think, they just needed to feel. Calderon began to speed up his thrusts.

“Fuck, Merrin, you feel so good!” Calderon’s eyes were closed as he rutted into Merrin. His breath heavy and fast. 

Merrin’s brain switched off, all they needed was to feel the deep thrusts that Cal was giving them. They didn’t need to think about their past or what they were supposed to do now. There was nothing but the sensation of a cock thrust deep inside of them. Nothing but pure, carnal,  _ passion. _ They didn’t know how long they had been fucking before they felt a sensation building within them. It started as a slight tingling sensation but was quickly building into something that threatened to overtake them.

“C-Cal I’m gonna, I’m gonna-!”

“Yes! Merrin, cum for me!”

With that Merrin let the wave of their orgasm overtake them, shuddering and clenching around the feeling. Their mind went black and they barely registered when Calderon groaned and came inside of them. They felt the hot liquid of his cum paint the walls inside of their cunt and they shuddered. A heavy weight fell on top of them and they realized that it was Calderon. He was breathing hard, his eyes closed in the afterglow of sex. 

They lay there for a while, content with the silence and the weight of Calderon on top of them. This was the most at peace they had been since they had woken up, confused and lost all those weeks before. They reached their hands up to run through Calderon’s silky blond hair, causing the other to stir and raise his head to look at Merrin.

“Was that good? Did it help you?” 

Merrin couldn’t help but laugh, “Your first thought after sex is how I’m feeling? Fuck, I love you.” Their eyes widened at what they just said and their hand came up to clap over their mouth. Did they really just say that they loved him? They weren’t even dating! Now Calderon was going to think they were a complete headcase. They closed their eyes against the onslaught of tears that threatened to spill down their cheeks.   
“-Rrin? Merrin?!” An urgent voice brought them out of their thoughts. “Did I do something to upset you? Merrin! Talk to me!” They opened their eyes to see Calderon staring at them with panic in his eyes.   
“No, no I… You’re not upset?”

“Upset? At what?” Calderon’s eyes grew soft. His hand reached up to brush at the locks of hair that had fallen across Merrin’s face.  
“I just told you... I loved you…” It should have been obvious to him. Why wasn’t it? He should be angry at their presumption of love. Calderon just smiled.

“I love you too. I thought that was obvious after what we just did.” 

Merrin stared at him in disbelief. “You love me...Because we had sex?” That made no sense. Sex didn’t mean anything. They knew that. Their father hadn’t loved their mother when they had made them. Sex didn’t mean anything. Sex was a tool. Yes, they loved Calderon, but they were just using sex as a means to forget the thoughts that were swirling in their mind. Right?

“No, I don’t love you because we had sex.” Merrin’s eyes began to fill with tears, so he didn’t love them after all. Of course he didn’t. This was just sex, just a way of feeling good. 

“Hey, Hey!” Calderon’s sharp tone snapped them out of their thoughts. “I don’t love you because we had sex. I just  _ love you _ !”

Merrin stared up at him in confusion. Calderon let out a curse.

“I’m not explaining myself right. Merrin, I love you. Even if we hadn’t had sex, I love you. I will love you even if we never have sex again.” He gently caressed their cheek. “Merrin, I  _ love you _ .”

The tears that had threatened to spill from Merrin’s eyes finally broke through their defenses and streaked down their cheeks. They gasped for breath as all the emotions that had been pent up in their body finally sprung forth. They flung their arms around Calderon’s neck and buried their face in his shoulder as they sobbed. No one had ever said that they had loved them. Not even Nerissa. 

“Merrin? Merrin!” Calderon’s shouts brought them back to the present. “Merrin! Please talk to me!” Calderon had moved them so that Merrin was leaning against his chest as he sat beneath them, propped up against the wall of the bed. Merrin looked up at him, tears still lingering in their eyes.

“It’s, it’s not you. I just, no one’s ever…” Merrin trailed off but at an encouraging look from Calderon they continued. “No one’s ever told me they loved me before. I was, I was just…” They took a deep breath. “When you’re the youngest of a long line of royal children, no one pays attention to you. I would spend months not seeing any of my family… Not my father, not my siblings…”

Calderon looked at them with sad, kind eyes. “It’s not like that anymore, Merrin. I love you. The crew loves you. We’re going to take care of you. Ok?” 

Merrin wiped their eyes with the back of their hand and nuzzled their face into Calderon’s chest. 

“Thank you I…” Merrin looked up into Calderon’s eyes before they leaned up to kiss him gently on the lips, he returned the kiss with vigor until Merrin pulled away. “What?” The concern on his face was back.

“You won’t… You won’t leave me?” Merrin couldn’t look into Calderon’s eyes, they knew too well that the eyes betrayed things that words never said.

“Merrin.” They felt a finger under their chin, tilting their head up until they couldn’t help but look into the other’s eyes. “I will  _ never _ leave you. I promise you, on my life I will stay with you until you don’t want me anymore.”

“I’ll always want you Cal.” Merrin breathed out the words as a sort of prayer, begging to some being out there that they would be true. That neither them or Calderon would ever leave. 

“And I’ll always want you, dearheart.” Merrin hadn’t ever heard him use that endearment with anyone before. They looked into his eyes and for the first time in their life, they believed that he wouldn't leave them. They nuzzled their face into his chest with a sigh of contentment. 

“Can I, stay with you tonight? Here?” They asked hesitantly.

“You can stay here for as many nights as you want.” Calderon replied reassuringly. He moved them until they were lying chest to chest in his bed. His arms came around Merrin in a protective and possessive hold. “I won’t let anyone take you from me.” He promised. 

They nuzzled their face into his chest and for the first time in their life, Merrin believed it. 


End file.
